Harry Potter: The Chaos God
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: The Old God of Chaos wanted to create the biggest Chaos ever in his realm but his time is almost up. The plan was simple. All he had to do was change the original Harry Potter into his own creation. He gave him powers from different worlds. Now the new Harry Potter will cause chaos upon his world and other universes. Chaotic Harry x Massive Harem Crossover Elements Included


**Harry Potter The Chaos God**

"Hi, I'm Harry." – Normal talk

"**I want you dead, Potter." – Demonic talk**

"_My name is Draco and I will tell my father about this." – Normal Thought_

"_**I want you dead, Malfoy." – Demonic thought**_

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" –Jutsus/Techniques/Skills

"**CERO" – Demonic techniques**

_**"**__**Hogwarts**__**" – Date/Setting**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Characters by J.K. Rowling. I do own any OC character I create in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue **

A man who was in the shadow is pacing around room mumbling to him self like a mad man.

"What to do?"

"What to do?"

The man finally stop and shouted "GOD I'M SO BORED WITH THIS DAMN UNIVERSE!" The man look at what was in front of him.

The man glared at the multiple televisions that were playing different things at the same time. He turns toward the readers to address them.

"Hey for you guys or gals who are reading and are tried of referring me as 'The Man' my name Kurock (Kurr – Rock). I'm the God of Chaos and Awesomeness but right now I don't really feel awesome. I'll let the author explain why because I'm too busy thinking what to do with my boredom." Kurock turns back angrily stare at the T.V. screen.

As he said the reason why Kurock was upset is because there wasn't enough chaos in the domain that he live at right now. Kurock live mostly off of chaos and if there isn't enough chaos in the universe then he will create it from his evil little mind.

"MY MIND IS NOT LITTLE" Kurock shouted to the author but mumbled "But it is evil which gives me an idea to create chaos and entertainment for me." Kurock walks closer to the multiple TV with an evil smile.

What was on the screen were Alternate Universes of one thing or person. The person was Harry James Potter. He has many different nicknames but the common one was The-Boy-Who-Lived. That nickname came from surviving a killing curse from a mad man that name himself Lord Voldemort. Most of the Universe were the same at least the beginning are the same but commonly Harry get sent to his Aunt and Uncle house were he gets abuse by them. That's were thing get different as one universe he grow up as a meek and weak little boy then gets rescues by Hagrid then goes to Hogwarts and have his magical adventure. Or he grows up with hatred in his heart then decided to kill his relatives in his anger that will eventually become the worst dark lord ever. Many universes were interesting but none were really chaotic like Kurock wanted to be.

"Damn right it not. The chaos in those worlds is too predictable and too soft. True chaos is unpredictable, rough, unbalance, random, and freakin' AWESOME but alas these worlds are not chaotic enough for me. That's why I am going to finally interfere in the worlds but I'm going to do what no other gods or goddesses have ever done. I'm going to interfere with Prime world." Kurock laugh manically. He was jumping up and down with glee shining in his eyes. He looks toward the readers again to address them. "You readers are probably wondering why is it a bad thing or you are just plain old confused. Well I, Kurock, will explain to you. There are rule that gods and goddesses follow no matter what and the golden rule for us is to NEVER mess or change whatever domain you reside the Prime world. EVER! If you do it will cause major unbalance in each Alternating Universe and will eventually causing chaos that will be hard not impossible but very hard to restore. Of Course it was foolish of the other gods and goddesses to believe that I would actually follow that rule I mean come on. I'm Kurock the GOD OF CHAOS AND AWESOMENESS. Of course I'm going to mess with the Prime World of Harry Potter. I'm just surprise I didn't do it a long time ago. Now let's have some fun." Kurock his back on the readers to focus on the special golden television that was in the middle of all the televisions in the room. It was obliviously the Prime World he was looking at as he watch the final scene where Harry Potter and his friends were dropping off their kids off to school at the train.

"Gosh I HATE the world as much as I hate the one where he is fucking gay ass fairy. I can't believe this is the Prime World of Harry Potter. He even knows that his life was fucking set up by that goat fuck of a headmaster then names his son after him and the greasy potion master. The daughter name is the only one I like and maybe the other son but that the ONLY things I like about that world." Kurock angrily ranted

"Well at least that will all change once I'm finish with this world. Now first thing is first is to reverse time back to where Harry was first born." Kurock wave his left hand and the golden television was rewinding all the back to the beginning of Harry Potter's birth. All of the other television stop and completely shut off except the golden one.

The golden television finally stops where Lily Potter finally pushes out baby Harry Potter and thus Kurock's plan was going to begin. "Prefect. Now pause." The Prime World froze and then he snaps his fingers. Suddenly the baby Harry that was on the big screen came out of the T.V. and floated into his arms still crying. While holding the baby he snaps his fingers again to make metal table appears with a clear cylinder that has light green water in it.

Kurock slowly walks toward the table with the now sleepy baby. The cylinder opened from the top and he gently put Harry in it. He entertains the idea of just dumping the baby inside of the cylinder but decided against it. Harry just floated inside of the cylinder of course normally it was extremely dangerous to do that but the god of chaos knew what he was doing. Kurock use his powers to keep the baby safe and without any pain or suffering. He walked away from the table then snaps his fingers and a giant mega futuristic computer appears next to the table was Harry were at. The cylinder have cables core coming out from the bottom sides that latch on the computer.

"Excellent! Now to begin 'Project: Boy-Who-Will-Be-Like-A-Boss'." Kurock looks on happily as he begin searching for something.

* * *

"It. Is. COMPLETE!" Kurock announced loudly.

Kurock conjure at chair and sat in it. He stretches his arms over his head and smile at his work. He finishes combining different DNA from different universes all over the realms and put them into the baby Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry, he was still sleep even when Kurock keep putting a different DNA into him. Normally that would cause extreme pain but Kurock was smart enough it cancel any pain that would had cause baby Harry. Not only did Kurock put the strongest DNA into him but he also put the most cunning and smart people DNA into Harry. The favorite part of the DNA types beside the chaotic one or the awesome one his was the sexual driven one that will cause Harry to hit puberty MUCH early and be sex craze freak.

"Hey being a sex craze freak will help cause chaos in the world and it will be awesome." Kurock defensibly said

"Now that I'm finish with that part it's time to hook you with your future sex slaves." Kurock said with a perverted grin.

Kurock got up and went to his computer to type up some names that will be apart of Harry's sex slaves harem.

**Harry Potter's Sex Slaves Harem List:**

**Lily Potter – Mother to Harry and Jade Potter **

**Rosalina Evans – Younger sister to Lily Potter and Aunt to Harry and Jade Potter**

**Patricia Bones – Mother to Susan Bones**

**Amelia Bones – Older sister-in-law to Patricia Bones and Aunt to Susan Bones**

**Alice Longbottom – Mother to Natalie (Older Sibling) and Neville Longbottom**

**Selene Lovegood – Mother to Luna Lovegood**

**Bellatrix LeStrange – Mother to Vega LeStrange**

**Narcissa Malfoy – Mother to Lucretia (Older Sibling) and Draco Malfoy**

**Andromeda Tonks – Mother to Nymphadora Tonks**

**Apolline Delacour – Mother to Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour **

**Charlotte Granger – Mother to Hermione Granger **

**Aubrey Parkinson – Mother to Pansy Parkinson **

**Stacie Davis – Mother to Tracey Davis**

**Marlene Greengrass – Mother to Daphne and Astoria Greengrass**

**Sabrina Brown – Mother to Lavender Brown**

"That's all of them." Kurock finishes typing on the mega computer. "Now I'm going to make all of them soul-bind to Harry Potter so they will always be apart of his life." A faint blue glow appear on each names that was on the list for a few second before it stop. "There now every female on that list are now immortal like Harry and if someone tried to kill the female they will automatically appear in a safe zone I have set up for them." Kurock rubs his hand together like a mad genius and grinning like a mad man.

"_These thirty woman will keep Harry happy for awhile until he hit his Godlike maturity at the age of thirteen."_ Kurock thought as he put on the finishing touches on everything.

"I will add a vault that have 'been' at the Gringotts every since it been open to store all of Harry's future weapons and money. I will make up some bullshit five houses at Hogwarts so he can have a whole dorm room for him and his future harem of girls. The people aloud in this house are any hot girls that Harry will want to fuck and be in the harem in the future. I will make sure that no guys will even it they are friends with Harry will not be able to come in and that include teacher unless they are hot female teacher. The whole dorm will include futuristic items for Harry and his girls can play with or hopefully cause chaos." Kurock grin at the probability of what he is doing as he finishing with everything he type up on the screen.

"I'm now done finally." Kurock looks at the one red button that he needed to press to start the greatest chaos ever in any universe.

"STOP KUROCK!"

Kurock look behind him and saw every gods and goddess looking at him with disgust and anger. The person that calls him out was his younger twin sister, Surock (Sure-rock) the goddess of balance and peace, as she was in the lead of the group.

"Hello little sis came to see me after so long." Kurock smile cruelly

Surock flinched but pressed on. "Kurock please don't do this madness it will cause chaos for all of us not just this world." She pleaded with her older brother

"Oh but little sis I simply," Kurock locked eyes with her then press the big red button, "MUST!" Kurock laughter echoes throughout the room as he finally successes in cause total chaos in the realms.

The baby Harry Potter quickly flew into the golden television, which cause the Prime World to start back up again. The Prime World continues without knowing what happen and what changes was in the world. The other TVs cut back on but every scene was complete blue and silent.

"You're too late!" Kurock said in a singsong voice, "I have finally created total chaos. Now bow down to my AWESOMENESS!" He laughs manically into the air.

The other gods and goddess were staring at him like he lost his mind which maybe he did.

"What have you done?" Surock said in a lost voice. She stares at her older brother trying to figure him out.

"You will so find out my dear foolish little sister." With that he snap his fingers and disappears into the unknown.

* * *

_**Prime World of Harry Potter**_

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Potter on your twin." The Med-Witch said

The beautiful Lily Potter who was tried and worn out smiles at her two beautiful children in her arms. The man beside her who was getting his hand healed since she crush it was James Potter her husband.

"What's name going to be Lil?" James quietly asks

"How about Harry James Potter and Jadelyn Rose Potter?" Lily whisper to James as she was looking at her children with such love and devotion especially to Harry.

"Can the other come in to see the twin now?" James asks wanting to make sure it's all right to bring in their friends and family.

She nodded. James left to bring them in the room.

Lily just gazed at her children. Harry had black hair like his father while Jade had both red and black hair. She wonder if there eyes color will be like hers or their father. She secretly hopes it would be like her emerald color eye.

"You two have a long life ahead of ya." Lily quietly said, as she hears people coming near her room.

She had no idea the truth of her words that moment in time.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy it. Kurock will be making one more appearance in the story. I won't be breaking the fourth wall anymore after this chapter. Go to my profile and vote please!  
**

**Harry Harem Casting List:  
**

**Lily Potter = Isla Fisher  
Rosalina Evans = ****Mary Elizabeth Winstead  
Jadelyn Potter = ****Susan Coffey  
Patricia Bones = ********Christina Hendricks  
Amelia Bones = Lauren Holly  
Susan Bones = Karen Gillan  
Alice Longbottom = Vera Farmiga  
Natalie Longbottom = Adriana Lima  
Selene Lovegood = Naomi Watts  
Luna Lovegood = Evanna Lynch  
Narcissa Malfoy = Sophie Howard  
Lucretia Malfoy = Kelli Garner  
Andromeda Tonks = Monica Bellucci  
Nymphadora Tonks = Michelle Ryan  
Bellatrix LeStrange = Charisma Carpenter  
Vega LeStrange = Kat Dennings  
Apolline Delacour = January Jones  
Fleur Delacour = Ancilla Tilia  
Gabrielle Delacour = Vanessa Ferlito  
Charlotte Granger = Kelly Brook  
Hermione Granger = Emma Watson  
Aubrey Parkinson = Gemma Arterton  
Pansy Parkinson = Leighton Meester  
Stacie Davis = Alexis Knapp  
Tracey Davis = Taylor Vixen  
Marlene Greengrass = Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Daphne Greengrass = Alice Eve  
Astoria Greengrass = Anne Kendrick  
Sabrina Brown = Iga Wyrwal  
Lavender Brown = Valeria Orsini  
**


End file.
